Legend of Zelda: 1776
by TieFighterPlt181st
Summary: Link is a soldier in the Continental Army injured in the fight for New York. Left for dead, he is found by a rich British merchant and his beautiful young daughter. What happens when a romance starts that is not meant to be? Zelink ahead!
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of Zelda: 1776**_

I don't know how I came up with this plot, but I think it'll be interesting so I hope you read and review it. At the same time work will continue on Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry which if you haven't read already I beg of you to go read that and review if you could.

Summary again: It is the year 1776 in Revolutionary America and Link is a soldier in the Continental Army. After participating in the battle for New York he is injured and accidentally left behind for dead in the hurried evacuation. He is found by a rich Tory merchant living in New York and his beautiful daughter who nurse him back to health, but what happens when a romance forms that shouldn't exist. Zelink romance ahead!!

The year was 1776 and a major one at that in world history. Following the siege of Boston and the battles at Lexington and Concord, the Americans had signed their Declaration of Independence. The world was in shock that a backwards group of colonists would dare challenge the might of the British Empire.

It was August 20th 1776. In the first major battle of the war the British landed thirty two thousand troops in the regions around New York and moved against the American army stationed there under the command of General Washington. For three days they clashed in several places, Long Island being one of them.

Private Link stood shoulder to shoulder with his comrades, marching towards the sounds of fighting on Long Island. Echoes of musketry and cannon fire could be heard over the regimental drums which kept up a steady beat for the troops to march to. Link was eager for the fight ahead and shifted the musket on his shoulder around impatiently. He was an ardent Patriot, tired of British colonization. Ahead the sounds of fighting grew gradually louder. Smoke swirled around the battlefield obscuring much of it to Link's eyes. Offshore one could see the forest of masts that was the British Navy and the flashes that were the firing of cannon. Gouts of dirt were thrown into the air as the shot impacted against the ground.

"Halt!" the officer in command of his company shouted.

In front of them the smoke cleared revealing the carnage taking place. The American line was a wavering thing at best. In some places its ranks were broken and in others stubborn knots of men continued the fight. Just seventy yards away the British stood in stark contrast to the American forces. They stood in straight even lines, bayonets gleaming as they marched relentlessly forward. Where as the Americans had no real standard uniform quite yet and each simply wore what he did everyday, each of the British soldiers wore a pristine scarlet uniform jacket with white crossbelts and breeches. At the sight of this fearful war machine several of the men from Link's company bolted but not him.

"Take aim!" the officer in charge commanded, raising his sword into the air.

Link hefted his musket up to his shoulder and pulled back on the flintlock. Sweat beaded upon his brow as both the heat and tension of the situation got to him. Still, the British came forward undaunted by this new line of Americans in front of them.

"Fire!" the command came echoing down the line.

All along the line gray puffs appeared as the Americans fired their first shots of the engagement. Link pulled his trigger, seeing a red uniformed soldier ahead of him drop dead to his satisfaction. The American volley inflicted a fair number of casualties among the British redcoats but yet they marched forwards without pause.

"Reload!" the officer shouted with urgency creeping into his voice.

On the opposite side the British halted and a mounted officer unsheathed his sword.

"Take aim!"

As one body the British lowered their muskets to aim at the Americans.

"Fire!" the officer yelled out pointing his sword at the Americans.

A sheet of flame appeared at once and scores of Americans dropped to the ground some of them shot in the head and others clutching wounds in their bellies and other places. The British volley being fired all at once unlike the Americans had been frightfully effective. Right away the British began to reload and it was evident that they would do so before the Americans.

Link hastened to reload his weapons after discharging it the first time. Unlike their British counterparts the Americans were still largely undisciplined and each man reloaded and fired at his own speed lessening the effectiveness of the army as a whole. He tipped his powder horn over to prime the flintlock and finally was ready to fire again. Bringing up his weapon once more he yanked back on the trigger sending a tongue of flame out and striking one more redcoat in the leg. However by that time the British had finished reloading and had raised their muskets once more and fired again with the same results.

"Retreat!" the shout of one American soldier was heard.

"Save yourselves!" another shouted.

Trickles of men broke ranks and fled, and trickles became a flood as the American line crumbled. While some of the men such as Link still itched for a fight they could see that staying and trying to fight without the majority of their comrades would be a fruitless waste of lives.

"Charge!" the British officer shouted seeing the Americans in full retreat.

With a mighty roar the British surged forwards their muskets lowered and the sharp tips of their bayonets eager for blood.

Link fired one last shot before breaking into a dead run. Behind were hundreds of American dead which the British trampled over in their rush to finish off their quarry. Off to one side, Link saw a wood and decided that his chances of evading the British would be better off there. Changing directions, his powder horn thumping at his side he broke for the woods followed by a score of men who had the same idea. Behind him Link could hear the shouts of the British officer as he urged his troops on to follow the Americans who were fleeing.

His heart pounding Link ran as he never had in his life before. A whiz of a bullet and the crack of it as it impacted against at tree and sent up a spray of splinters only motivated him to run faster. Cracks of musketry were heard behind him as the British tried to pick off the fleeing Americans. Some of those who were not very quick runners fell pray to the glistening sharp bayonets of the British and gruesome screams were heard as bayonets were thrust into bellies and hearts.

Ahead, Link could see the end of the forest. Hopefully there would be other Americans there who could help him and delay the pursuing British. As he got closer and closer he heard the whinny of horses. Link thought to himself that there might be some American horsemen or wagons there that could help him flee the area. However as he and dozens of other Americans exited the forest they did not find American soldiers in their motley collection of uniforms waiting for them but instead the scarlet red of British cavalrymen with pistols and sabers drawn. The cavalrymen discharged their pistols first into the Americans and then charged into them, their sabers wildly swinging. All around him, Link saw his fellow soldiers being shot or stabbed, blood spurting from their wounds, their last dying gasps escaping their lips.

Suddenly, he felt as if someone had landed a sharp blow on his shoulder. Link toppled over and eventually fell unconscious hearing in the background the victorious shouts of the British.

After what felt like an eternity Link awoke from his unconsciousness, his shoulder still feeling as if it were on fire. He reached his hand back and touched it and felt a sticky wetness there on his shoulder. Looking around he only saw the dead bodies of the Americans the British having left him for dead and his comrades also in their haste to evacuate. Link tried to stand up only to fall down again as he discovered that his left leg was broken. He got to his hands and his knees and began crawling towards a road he saw in the distance. Hopefully someone would find him and give him a ride back to the Patriot lines. Crawling slowly along on all fours dragging his musket with him, he managed to reach the road in about fifty minutes. In the distance he saw a cloud of dry dust rising.

The dust cloud rose above the road to reveal a handsome carriage It was rolling along at a quick pace until the driver spotted the slowly moving body on the side of the road and stopped the carriage. The last thought that crossed Link's mind was that these might be some Patriot sympathizers who could return him to the Continental Army, before passing out.

The driver walked over to the door and conferred with the passengers inside. After a few minutes of deliberation two more people got out of the carriage, an important looking man dressed in fine clothes approaching middle age, and a young woman in a fine dress. With the help of another servant the driver managed to lift the unconscious young man into the carriage. After the young man was safely in the carriage along with his gear, the carriage wheeled about and headed off in the direction of New York, which was now being occupied by the British.

Authors notes: And so the first chapter is here! Hope you liked it a lot and hope that you will review. First Link and Zelda interaction will be in the next chapter, yay! On a different note I have started the next chapter of Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry, expect that to be up soon.

Authors notes: And so the first chapter is here! Hope you liked it a lot and hope that you will review. First Link and Zelda interaction will be in the next chapter, yay! On a different note I have started the next chapter of Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry, expect that to be up soon.

Authors notes: And so the first chapter is here! Hope you liked it a lot and hope that you will review. First Link and Zelda interaction will be in the next chapter, yay! On a different note I have started the next chapter of Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry, expect that to be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Shinguji-Albatou:** Yeah, that is kind of, what I was thinking when I was looking around. I mean everyone has done the future but not many people have don't the past like this. I don't know if Daniel Shays could make an appearance because he is best known for Shay's Rebellion which took place after the Revolution was complete but maybe in the last chapter or the epilogue, I'll try to work it in.

**Tymaporer: **Thanks a lot, US History is interesting and as I said before no one has tried it so I thought, I would be the first.

**Sapphira603: **Yay, thanks for adding me to your author alert list. Is Concord still a small town or is it a lot bigger now?

**Trekken46: **Yeah, just cause I love history I like these kinds of settings.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Glad to see you here also. This type of battle is easier because it is based on something that almost everyone has some knowledge about rather than the sci-fi. Yeah, I don't know what happened with the notes, just some weird thing I did.

**Anonymous: **Yes, among all types of romances forbidden romance is often the most interesting.

Wow, so many reviews so far! Thanks to everyone. Yeah, this isn't actually going to have much action in it, more romance than anything else. There will be some but not like the battles and stuff you will find in Freedom's Cry. BTW Sheik is not Zelda in this story.

Link's eyes fluttered open and found himself resting on a large soft bed. He noticed that he was no longer lying outside near the road, but was instead inside of a house. Looking around, he saw that it was a very nice room, with portraits on the walls and many other fanciful things scattered about the room. Link looked himself over. His shoulder wound was bandaged with a clean white strip of cloth, and he saw that his leg had been tied to two long wooden stakes in order to keep it straight. He felt a flicker of hope that a sympathetic family had found him and had brought him out of New York before it fell to the British.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and he looked to the side to see the oaken door swing open to reveal a beautiful young lady in an elegant gown. Zelda was carrying a water basin in her hands as well as a washcloth and was stunned to see Link awake and about.

"You're awake! Are you feeling better?" the lady asked Link as she saw that he was now evidently awake.

At first Link was put at ease by the caring manner of the young woman, but there was something about her speech that set him ill at ease. Her manner of speech was not that of one who was from the colonies. Suddenly, after a few seconds of thought, he realized that this young woman was speaking with a British accent. Terror crossed his face as he limped as quickly as he could to the window on the side of the room to look outside. What he saw terrified him. He was in a large house at the edge of a city near a large harbor, and coming down the road was a small column of redcoats marching along their muskets shouldered. In the distance he saw the Union Jack fluttering above the ships of the Royal Navy. Flying over the City Hall, the flag of the colonists had also been replaced by a giant British banner. After seeing what was laid out before him, Link realized that he was not among friends but among enemies and that he must get out right away, lest he was turned in only to spend the rest of his years rotting on a prison hulk. His brain still firing away rapidly he hobbled rapidly, escape the only thing on his mind.

"Where are you going?" Zelda said startled by Link's sudden burst of odd behavior. She walked over to the window where he had been just seconds ago and saw nothing that might have frightened him so, just a few of the King's troops in the street and ships in the harbor.

Link kept hobbling on as if he didn't hear her, but unfortunately as his leg was still broken and weak it gave out under him, letting him collapse to the ground. Setting the water basin down, she quickly walked over and knelt down next to Link.

"You must be careful. You're leg is broken; you've suffered many other injuries and lost a lot of blood. You need to rest." She said.

"No.." Link stuttered. "I've got to get out of New York right away." Link said trying to bolt up once more and failing miserably.

"Why would you want to leave New York?" she said confused. "It's the British who control the city now, you don't have to worry about those rebel rabble. You're safe here." Evidently the woman was under the impression that Link was someone who had been fleeing the Americans.

"No….you…..don't….understand." Link wheezed as a series of coughs wracked his body. "I'm….not…..Brit…..got….get…..to…….Patr…" he said the coughs getting more serious cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Zelda spend a few minutes pondering over the boy's nearly unintelligible stuttering. She didn't understand how when she first spoke to him that he suddenly rushed about in fear as if pursued by a deadly enemy. Pondering over it for a few minutes, she eventually came to the answer. All this time, she had been assuming that this young man was a supporter of the Crown when he was really one of the rebels. However, this was shaken from her mind as Link's coughing grew more severe. Getting up and finding a water glass, she filled it with the cool water from a pitcher that was on the dresser next to the bed and lifted it up to Link's lips so that he could drink. Setting the glass aside she stood and bent down to help Link stand and felt him try to run once more but she kept a firm grip on him.

"You need to get some rest before you go anywhere." Zelda said leading him back towards the bed.

Link had no more energy to do otherwise and allowed himself to be led to the bed and lay down. Retrieving the water basin, Zelda began the task, which she had came here to do. Soaking the washcloth in the towel she wrung off the extra water and used it to wipe his face clean with gentle strokes. As she was doing this her mind began to wander, and she couldn't help but notice that he was quite handsome. A faint blush crept into her cheeks as she realized what she was thinking. This was a traitor to the Crown and she shouldn't be thinking such things she said to herself in her mind in a reprimanding manner. Zelda's thought process was interrupted as she noticed that her task was now complete. Collecting the basin and cloth she silently traipsed back out of the room. After bringing those items to the maids for cleaning she found her father in his study.

"Zelda, how fares our guest?" her father said in deep tones, looking up from a ledger that he was examining.

"His injuries are quite serious but I think he will eventually recover." She said.

"Have you found out who he is?" her father inquired.

"I have father. He is a rebel supporter. I didn't realize this until I saw how he reacted when he heard me speaking and then when he looked out of the window, trying to run away muttering to himself that he must escape New York." She said softly.

"A traitor to the Crown! He must be punished as so. I shall go to the garrison and tell them immediately so that they can hang this young man as the true traitor he is." Zelda's father exclaimed angry upon learning that he had admitted one of those foolish rebels into his house.

At that moment Zelda felt a flash of compassion and replied to her father. "No father, do not do such a thing. He is but a young man, easily swayed by the words of others. It is likely that he was persuaded by those who are indeed traitorous. I'm sure that given time he will see his wrongs and become a good subject once again Father." She said pleadingly.

Zelda's father gruffly consented but emphasized that if he heard a single world of sedition from the young man then it would be straight to the gallows with him. Zelda thanked her father and hurried off. Her father watched her retreating form thinking to himself. Zelda had matured into quite a unique young woman. Her mother had died at an early age and he had to raise her as an only parent, which was made difficult through his highly successful career as a merchant. She was as beautiful and stubborn as her mother, yet often willing to believe in the inherent good nature of people.

Zelda was heading back to the rooms when she heard one of the servants calling her from the main entranceway. Hurrying down to where the servant was waiting she saw that the postman had evidently arrived and there were letters addressed to her. Thanking the servant she took those for her and headed for her reading room to read them. Opening the first one and pulling out the sheet of paper upon which the letter was written she saw that it was a sonnet from one of the recently arrived British Lieutenants. With an exasperated sigh she found that the other letters were much the same. New York had been conquered only a day ago, yet already in her hands she had letters from exactly, twenty three Lieutenants, fifteen Captains, seven Majors, and nine Colonels, all proclaiming their undying love for her and begging for her hand in marriage. Oh how she hated these Zelda thought to herself. Men would do anything for a pretty face, she told herself disgustingly. Stacking the accumulated letters up neatly, she strode over to the fireplace and purposefully dumped them in and watched in great satisfaction as the orange yellow tongues of flame slowly consumed the packet of letters.

On the streets of New York supporters of the Crown strode about discussing with each other the fate of the rebellion.

"It's over now! Last I heard those colonist rabble were on the run. That Washington supposedly hasn't got more men under his command than two thousand." One of them exulted.

"Yes, a cousin of mine was telling me that they're either running away tails between their legs. There wasn't any doubt was there? Britain is the foremost power of the world and it would be best for us to cooperate with it than exist without it lest the other nations take advantage of us." Another enunciated.

However as these men walked on they didn't notice the man who was standing on the street corner opposite to them, looking very interested in the window of a clothing store. Seeing the Tories move on he left his corner silently and swiftly, moving to carry out the duties assigned to him.

Several days passed, and Link's condition gradually improved. The wound in his shoulder still required a bandage but was luckily not infected, and the bones in his leg had begun to heal. When he awoke he saw a male servant sitting in the corner of the room. This man was very muscular, had broad shoulders, and was obviously not put here to care for Link, but rather make sure that he did not try to run as he did before. Listening carefully, Link heard the clicking of footsteps nearing the closed door to his room and saw the door open. Zelda strode in bearing a tray with some food a pot of tea. Setting it down on a table she dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand and closed the door behind him. During these few minutes Link couldn't help but notice how beautiful this young woman in front of him was. Her hair was a silken gold, her eyes were a luminous blue and her lips were the colors of a rose. Zelda picked up the tray once more and brought it to the bedside.

"Well then rebel, are you feeling better?" she said looking at him knowingly.

Link nearly jumped out of bed but was stopped by Zelda planting her hands firmly on his chest to prevent him from getting up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're still hurt and even if you make it past that door the servant is still waiting outside just in case." Zelda said pointedly.

Link gave up with a resigned sigh and laid back into the bed.

"There, that's better. How about some food, or perhaps some tea?"

Link merely just grumbled.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Zelda inquired.

"I said I don't want any of your damn food! You're just one of them, one of those high born who benefit from the hard work of the colonists here, while doing damn little yourself." He snapped shoving the tray back at her.

"Is that how you feel then? I think you've been listening to too many old men at the tavern who've had too many a drink. Not to worry we shall correct that during your stay here." She replied trying to contain her anger at the insolence of this young man.

"Is that what you think? That you can make me into a drone such as yourself carrying out the whims of a king thousands of miles across the sea. You are truly inept." Link spat at her in a scoffing manner. He was not prepared for what came next. A sharp pain shot through his cheek as Zelda slapped him forcefully with the back of her hand.

"Obviously you don't know how to speak to a lady either, but you shall learn to respect your betters. All in good time." Zelda said airily as she began to get ready to leave. Leaving the tray of food and drink behind she walked rapidly out of the room leaving Link to his own devices.

Authors Notes: Here's Chapter 2, hope you like it. Seems like our two main characters aren't getting along too well but time will tell. Heehee I love this kind of buildup. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Xzero:** Thank you very much!

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Well in a way there will be action but not like my other fic where you have explosions, carnage, and battles in every chapter. Yeah I decided to keep Washington.

**Trekken46: **Yeah, rest assured there will be conflict. I'll leave it at that, don't want to give away too much, hehe.

**Tymaporer: **Lol, thanks. That makes me feel special.

**Sapphira603:** I'll try and stay away from the clichés. Lol, I like that term, Lexitours.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Thanks, what was your prediction?

**Bright Future in Sales:** Thank you very much.

**Lost Soul 01:** Lol, I love the Revolution too. I can't tell you too much but Link wont escape just yet, then he won't get that quality bonding time with Zelda, hehe. I hope to take it to war's end but I'm not sure.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, it makes me feel good that people actually take the time to read my stuff.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy all over break. Well here's the next chapter. A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to everyone. To the readers of Freedom's Cry, I have not abandoned the story, I am planning on continuing at the same pace I did before now that I am back from vacation and no longer distracted by final exams. The next chapter is half done and should be posted very soon, I promise.

And as always, let the good times roll.

It was four days later and Zelda sat in her library upon a comfortable chair with a large volume in her lap. Reading on her own was of her most favorite activities. She loved her books, and the way that the words on the pages wove their spell over her. Unexpectedly, she was interrupted by the opening of the door, revealing Link standing there shifting his weight about on his feet.

"Is there something that you would like?" Zelda said in arch tones, a bit annoyed at being interrupted from her reading.

"Yes, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to walk about the streets of the city." He mumbled.

"Trying to escape perhaps?" Zelda said in a condescending tone. "You won't get far, there are British troops all around the city." She replied. "Well I guess I don't have to worry about that then, you may go about as you please." Zelda concluded dismissively, eager to rid herself of this nuisance and return to her reading. In her haste, she did not notice the dark look that Link cast at her before turning on his heels and leaving.

Link put on his boots and left through the front door of the house. He had been in New York before but it was a lot different now with little columns of redcoats marching about the streets. While he was walking he became a little distracted, wondering what his relatives and friends thought of him. His parents were dead and his only relatives were an aunt and uncle who lived in Maine, while his friends surely thought he was dead, or rotting on some prison ship. At that last thought, Link laughed to himself. There were times in the last few days where he felt that he would rather be on a prison ship in miserable conditions rather than where he was now, stuck with some stuck up Tory girl and her father. He disliked the girl in particular, the way in which she spoke to him and treated him, and for some reason her beauty vexed him even more.

He was brought out of his thought by a sharp jolt. Looking down he saw that he had knocked down a man in a large heavy coat.

"I'm sorry sir." Link blurted out.

The unknown man looked at Link silently for a while. During the silence Link took note of the man's features which were quite unusual, blond-white hair and a pair of red piercing eyes.

"That it quite alright. I assume you were looking about at the wealth that is abounding in the city due to the protection from our brethren overseas." The mysterious man said.

Link was caught off guard. He had not been expecting a statement of this sort and had no answer readily available.

"You seem to be a little hesitant about our British friends." The main stated.

Inside Link's head panic was running rampant. He had been caught off guard by a British sympathizer who would surely turn him in. He might even be executed for being a spy because he was out of uniform. Without thinking, Link turned around and started to run, unfortunately he had forgotten the lamppost behind him and ran headlong into it, dropping himself to the ground. He then felt a pair of hands grasp him firmly and bring him back to his feet.

"That was quite and unexpected reaction. Perhaps it would be best if you come to my place." The man said dragging Link along who was too dazed to resist. The two men walked along the street coming to a small shop with a sign over the door that read "Sheik's Book Shop."

"That was quite a fall there young sir." The man said fetching a pitcher of water and a towel for the man.

Link remained silent not wanting to reveal anything about himself to what he thought was a British informer.

"Now, now, no need to be so unfriendly. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Doubtless you think I am a Tory."

"Who are you then?" inquired Link, still not sure whether or not to trust this man.

"I am Sheik, a spy for the American Army." Sheik said with a bit of dramatic flair.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I might turn your in." Link replied with a twinge of nervousness.

Sheik laughed at Link's comment and opened his mouth to speak, "I might be, but you don't seem one who is adept at deception so I am quite sure you aren't a Tory either."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Link stated, still uncertain.

"So many questions. Well I can understand your point of view. Here, perhaps this will calm your conscience." Sheik said, simultaneously tossing to Link a letter bearing the commission of an officer from the Continental Army. "So then, now that we've answered your questions, how does a Patriot like yourself get into New York City, the new bastion of the British?"

"I was wounded in the battle a couple of weeks ago. I remember crawling to near the side of a road and then being picked up by a carriage. Next thing I knew I was in this gigantic house of some Tory merchant and his daughter." Link said hurriedly.

"Quite and unfortunate journey if I may say so myself." Sheik commented, with a low chuckle.

"Well then, what do you plan to do from this point on?" Sheik inquired of Link curiously.

"I was hoping to escape, could you possibly help me get out of the city?" Link said hopefully, eager to leave this stuffy, pompous, British stronghold.

"Well that depends, I can get you out, but it will most likely be in a coffin." Sheik replied light heartedly.

"What do you mean?" Link said, puzzled.

"What I mean is that the city is too well guarded. Alone there is no way you could get out. While I do have channels of transport in and out of the city those are suited for information only." Sheik stated in a more serious tone.

"What shall I do then?" Link said, despair filling him once more.

"What is the surname of the family you are staying with?" Sheik inquired, suddenly changing the direction of the conversation.

Link was taken aback by this sudden change but managed to answer the question, "The Harkinians."

At the mention of that name Sheik's eyes lit up. "Excellent, perhaps you could be of some service to the Patriots even from inside New York." He muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Link questioned, now totally lost.

"The Harkinians are a powerful, rich, and well connected Tory family. Now as a spy I have my eyes and ears in many places but I cannot be everywhere at once. Having someone like you to aid me would be most helpful. The Harkinians would be a wealth of information as they are frequently invited to dinner parties and such. Now, what I suggest is that you get into their good graces and then perhaps they will take you along to these events where there will surely be British officers, with loose tongues from the wine. You will be able to gather vital information, give it to me and then I shall relay it out where it will be utilized accordingly." Sheik said with a spark of excitement in his voice.

Link jumped at this idea, eager to do anything for the cause of independence instead of just moping around the city.

"When shall I start?" Link exclaimed eagerly.

"As soon as possible. However, you must remember some things. You must be careful at all times, never must you be seen to be deliberately eavesdropping or pumping someone for information." Sheik said in a grave manner.

"Yes, I shall do all those things." Link replied.

"Good, now get going, I have work to do." Sheik said with a grin once more as he ushered Link out of his shop. As Link opened the door Sheik opened his mouth to say one more thing. "I'm quite jealous of you, you know. Your work shall be much more enjoyable than mine. You're staying with the most beautiful young lady in the entire state of New York." He quipped with a grin.

Link flushed a bit before leaving the shop and closing the door behind him. Jamming his hands into his pockets to shield them from the cold that encroaching as night fell he strode back from whence he came. During his walk he felt not nearly as uncomfortable as he had before, now that he knew that he had a friend in the city. Within twenty minutes he arrived at the Harkinian residence and was let in by the maid at the front door. Walking in and taking off his coat, Link saw Zelda waiting for him off to one side.

"Did you have a pleasant walk?" Zelda asked lightly.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." Link easily replied.

"Find any escape routes out of the city?" she prodded with a slight smile.

"Possibly, but if I did I wouldn't tell you would I?" Link said with an equally slight smile upon his lips.

"My, aren't we in a good mood today? Well I have news for you. A courier has just returned from General Howe saying that he has routed the Americans off Harlem Heights and they are now fleeing as fast as they can." Zelda remarked pointedly.

Link's face broke into a scowl, and he strode past her without a single world, deliberately running into her with his shoulder as he passed.

"Well! Have you any manners, or didn't your lazy, wretched parents teach you any?" Zelda exclaimed with a touch of cruelty in her voice.

At that last remark, Link spun around on his heels and stomped back towards Zelda, his face contorted with anger.

"Don't you ever say such a thing about my family again!" he said in a low, dangerous whisper. "You don't know what it feels like. You just live out your sheltered life here with servants catering to your every whim, not knowing what true pain is. You've never had to see your parents burned alive while you watched helplessly." At the end of this, Link spun around once more and headed for his room, closed the door, and did something he hadn't done for twelve years, cried.

Meanwhile Zelda stood riveted at the landing. While most high society Tory ladies such as herself would have brushed off this incidence by noting the inferiority of the colonists, Zelda felt remorse in every fiber of her body. Something in her wished that she could have taken her last statement back. For reasons unknown to her she felt a surge of sympathy for the young mad, and guilt for having provoked him as she had. She would apologize to him in the morning perhaps when he had calmed down a bit.

Whew, finally I'm back on track. Sheik comes into play and we see a bit of conflict between our lead characters. Well I hoped you like this, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Ashes: **A Tory in this context is a supporter of the British. Lol, do not worry about it; there are many a class I have been half-asleep in. I don't know about the Sheik/Zelda one-sided romance thing, I'm not too good at the fanfic yet so I don't want to make it too complicated, but when I get better I will definitely write one. Yay, I'm on another person's favorites list, so happy!

**Terachi Kaishaku:** lol, I had to give him something. Sheik will play an important role, but I don't want to give away too much so I'll leave it at that.

**HeroofTime861:** Thank you very much.

**Tymaporer: **Well heres the next chapter, hope you like it.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo: **Lol i have updated!

**Steeple333: **I'm glad you like the historical fiction. Its something I've always wanted to try in the Zelda universe.

Disclaimer: I'm going to take a few seconds and emphasize that no matter how much I wish it the Legend of Zelda does not belong to me. That includes all the characters: Link, Zelda, Sheik, and the rest. Not mine.

Link sat in one of the armchairs in the room provided for him. In his hand he clutched a necklace while tears barely restrained, gathered in his eyes. He had slept poorly last night as he had so many things on his mind. His encounter with Zelda when he arrived back at the house the previous evening brought back memories of his parents. For much of the night he sat in the chair, reliving some of the worst moments of his life.

_Flashback_

_A little boy of about three or so was running around in a field with a woman chasing after him. The woman was wearing the dress of a common maiden but she was one of the most beautiful women in the land._

"_Link come back here!" she shouted, her dress billowing up as she ran._

_The boy merely laughed and continued to run._

"_Fine then, I won't read you a story tonight!" she called out trying a new stratagem to recover her playful son._

_Suddenly the little boy stopped his movement fearful of losing that night's story and ran back towards the woman to see if what she said was true._

"_Mommy! Please don't take away my story tonight. I'm sorry!" The little boy wailed as he ran into the skirts of his mother and clung to her looking up with pleading eyes._

"_Oh, alright." The mother said relenting with a smile._

"_Now, lets go home and give you a bath." She said taking the young boy by his hand a leading him back to the small house in the town that was in the distance._

"_Do I have to?" the boy whined._

_The mother looked at her son with a face of mock solemnity and the boy gave in. Soon enough the two arrived at the house where the boy's father was sitting in his chair._

"_Daddy! Mommy is making me take a bath. Can you please, please, please, tell her I don't need one." The little boy said upon seeing his father, hoping to escape from his dreaded bath._

_The father smiled affectionately at his child and opened his mouth to speak. "Well if you don't want to then you don't have to."_

_Just then, the mother looked to the father with a stern reproachful look, which prompted the father to speak once more. "Never mind that son; it would be best to listen to your mother about this."_

_The mother smiled sweetly and ushered the little boy to his room telling him that she would soon be with him. After Link had left the room, the mother turned to the father._

"_You spoil him too much." She scolded playfully._

"_What's wrong with that?" he inquired._

"_You don't spoil me." She said sticking out her lower lip as if to cry. The two laughed and the husband leaned down to kiss his wife. All of a sudden, the thunder of hoofs and voices were heard outside._

_Link was waiting in his room for his mother to come in and administer the bath. What was taking her so long he thought to himself. If he didn't finish the bath then his mother might tell him that it would be too late for a story. A few minutes later the boy heard voices coming from the other room where his parents were. That was funny Link thought to himself, usually company did not come over at this time. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to go out and see who was there. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he would see. At and near the doorway stood four or five men with pistols and knives. Nearest to him, Link saw his father clutching a musket in his hands while his mother stood by his father._

"_What's this?" the leader of the group cackled._

"_It's a little boy!" laughed another._

"_Azalia, you must get Link out of here!" The father ordered._

"_Ohhh look, the brave man is going to protect his family, how touching." The third member of the bandits said while brandishing his long knife. _

"_Go! I will hold them back. Go before it is too late!" the father shouted._

_The mother nodded and spoke to her husband once more of her love for him before turning around and collecting a startled Link in her arms. She then ran out of the backdoor of the house. The last thing she saw of her beloved was him wielding the musket as a club while the bandits swarmed over him, their knives stabbing._

_Outside the mother was greeted with a terrible sight as she saw houses and other buildings crackling in flames. Screams of terrified inhabitants pierced the night as they ran about pursued by bandits. The mother clutched her son close to her chest and ran as she never had before. Unfortunately for her, her beauty proved to be her curse as several bandits noticed her fleeing._

"_Look at her!" one of them who was evidently drunk shouted._

"_Hey, where are you going, come back!" roared another. _

_Soon enough, several bandits were chasing after the young mother and her son. _

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Link asked his mother, terrified._

"_Shhh, it'll be alright, I promise." She said trying to reassure her child. The mother decided to run for the nearby wheat field, hoping that the tall stalks would provide her some sanctuary for her and her son. Unfortunately, the pursuing bandits having sensed that they were losing their prey brought up their pistols and fired at the fleeing woman. The first several shots missed, but then one shot hit the mother in the leg. She cried out in pain as she felt a fire spreading throughout her body. However somehow she managed to keep going, thinking only of her son. After a few dozen more yards however, she collapsed, not having the strength to go further. At this time young Link knelt down next to his mother._

"_Mommy are you alright?" he asked concernedly._

"_Yes dear, mommy is just fine, she needs to rest." She said trying to comfort her child._

"_Your leg, its bleeding!" the boy shouted out in alarm._

"_Its fine Link, listen to me, you must keep running Link, it is the only way." She urged her son._

"_What about you mommy? Aren't you coming with me?!" Link cried fearful at being left alone._

"_Yes, I just need a moment to rest, but you must continue."_

_By now, the mother knew that it was a matter of time before it would be her turn to die, but she was now spending all of her remaining energy to urge her son to safety. Meanwhile, the shouts of the bandits grew nearer and the mother knew that her son must flee. From her neck, she rapidly unfastened her most prized necklace, the one that her husband had given to her on her wedding day, in order to give to Link so that he would always carry a part of her love with him._

"_Link, take this." The mother said opening the small hand of her son and depositing her necklace there. "I want you to go to Aunt Saria's and Uncle Mido's, you know the way." She said now, her voice barely a whisper._

"_But..but..but I want to stay with you." Link wailed._

"_No, my son, you cannot, it is no longer safe here. Do as I say." She ordered, tears now coming freely to her eyes. The mother beckoned her son to her so that she might embrace him one last time before her death. For a few brief seconds she held her son close hoping that God would protect him and let him live another day._

"_Go now Link, and always remember that I love you Link."_

_Terror was evident in Link's eyes yet he complied with the final wish of his mother and crept of into the stalks of wheat. Behind him, he heard the exultations of the bandits who had now evidently found his mother. His heart getting the better of him he snuck back so that he could see where these men were taking his mother. Within moments, they were back near the town where the remaining townspeople were being herded into the church by the bandits. Hiding, Link saw the men prod his mother towards the church house also. Then, when everyone was inside the bandits bolted the doors and brought up great flaming torches to set fire to the building. Link could only watch in horror as the church caught fire. Looking at the windows, he saw the form of his mother, writhing in agony as the flames began to engulf her slowly. Half an hour later all that remained of the church was a pile of ash. With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart, Link set out for his Aunt and Uncle's as his mother had told him to in her dying wish._

_End Flashback_

Link remembered that day of his life in every detail. Looking down at the necklace in his hand only reminded him of that final parting with his mother. The three small sapphires on his mother's necklace glittered in the sunlight, reminding of how his mother's eyes had sparkled when the two were out playing in the fields.

_Oh, mother how I miss you and father so. _Link thought to himself as he dangled the necklace from the fingers of his right hand allowing it to catch the sun.

It was then too that Link remembered what Sheik had told him, that he must obtain the good graces of the Harkinian family. Link knew that he would have to speak with Zelda once more in order to complete his mission. He was torn between the hurt that she had inflicted upon him and they duty that he knew he was honor bound to carry out.

Outside of the closed door to Link's room stood Zelda who was thinking to herself. Yes, she owed Link this apology for she had been remarkably cruel the last night. Ever since the events of last night Link locked himself in his room for which Zelda only blamed herself. Her callousness and lack of thought before her speech had caused a young man to re-experience what was obviously a painful moment in his life. Taking a deep breath, she produced a key to Link's room, unlocked the door and strode in. Link was taken by surprise at this unexpected visitor to his room and hastily tucked the necklace at which had been looking at so sadly into his pocket.

"You criticize me of having no manners yet here you are barging in on my privacy." Link muttered to himself so that Zelda might not hear him.

"What service can I be of to you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I came here to apologize for what I said last night. I did not mean to cause you such anguish." Zelda said softly, her remorse sincere.

At that moment, Link felt like shouting at Zelda again, but instead bit down his anger and resentment and instead accepted her apology so that he might begin his mission to enter the graces of the Harkinian family.

"Would you perhaps do me the honor of having breakfast with me?" Zelda ventured.

After a brief moment's hesitation Link accepted the invitation to breakfast as he was hungry, and the two went down to breakfast.

The two sat down at opposite sides of a large table in the middle of a lavishly appointed dining hall. At Zelda's call, several servants brought in large steaming plates of food.

For a moment, Link forgot his anger as he was overwhelmed by the sight of the abundance of food before him.

"Are you hungry, please eat." Zelda said indicating with her hand several of the foods.

"After you." Link replied trying with all his mental might to pretend so that he might glean some vital information from Zelda at a later point in time.

"I see your manners have improved already." Zelda said with a beaming smile which Link despite his resolve found quite attractive.

Zelda scooped portions of food onto her plate and then indicated for Link to do the same. After several minutes had passed Zelda noticed that Link hadn't eaten that much.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with the food." She asked with concern.

"No, its just that I was never used to having so much food in front of me at one meal Meals at home were relatively simple things." Link said his heart beginning to become overwhelmed with sadness again as he remembered how he and his mother would sit at the table talking endlessly.

Zelda could see that it would not be wise to continue moving down the present line of thought so she decided to change the subject.

"I was thinking about going on a ride today. Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me." Zelda inquired of Link, hoping to draw his mind off whatever it was he was dwelling on and so that perhaps her father would feel that Link was on his way towards becoming a citizen of the Crown once more.

Link didn't really feel like doing anything that day, but his duty compelled him to accept. After several more minutes, Zelda announced that she would be right back after she had changed into suitable clothes and that she would meet him at the stables to which a servant would guide him.

Whew, another chapter!!! It was quite sad when I wrote the flashback scene. I hope you guys like it and find it interesting and stuff. Like always please review and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinkythesnowman**: Thanks for the suggestion, I always needed to work on my grammar. : P

**Floofy:** Yes, the saddest thing I've ever written. Lol, point taken.

**Terachi Kaishaku: **Lol, I had a lot of fun writing that part. I'm so happy you find my story more than interesting. I'll try and work on the punctuation a bit more. Please write a story with Link in that setting! I'd love to read one of those.

**LVMJ: **Yay, a new fan! Thanks a lot.

**Moonbeam:** That makes me feel good, although I know for sure there are many Zelda fics out there that are better than mine. I'll try to update sooner, but school and other activities are keeping me quite busy

I don't know what you think, but for me this story has been a lot easier for me to write than my other one because so many events are taking place at different places at the same time whereas here its more of a one setting thing. So yeah.

Link followed a liveried servant outside to the stable who left him there to wait. After a few minutes of waiting, Link decided to take a look at the sort of horses that the Harkinian family kept. The stable was a large one, with seven horses inside. The majority of them were black except for one in the stall farthest down, a chestnut color with a white mane, and a white diamond patch on the nose. Having been raised on a farm, Link knew a thing or two about horses and was interested in this one.

At first, the horse whinnied a bit uneasily, apparently unnerved by this new human being.

"Shhhh." Link soothed. "It's alright, I wont hurt you," he said softly as he tip toed quietly up to the horse as not to disturb it. Sticking out his hand, he felt the horse nuzzle it with his nose. Soon enough Link had gained the horse's confidence enough to let him stroke the mane.

"Link!" a surprised shout came from Zelda who was now at the entrance to the stable.

"What?" he replied slowly, fearing that he had been discovered.

"Epona let you touch her! She never lets anyone near her let along ride her. You're the only one she has let near her since we bought her." Zelda said with excitement.

Link could only sigh in relief. "Yes, well I used to live on a farm and I'm quite used to working with horses." He said quickly recovering.

"Well then, since she seems to like you so much, you can take her out for a ride. You'll have to saddle her yourself though." Zelda said with a broad smile before turning to collect her own mount which had been saddled, and mounted it with the aid of a couple of servants.

Link nodded and grabbed a saddle, blanket, and harness of the wall and within five minutes he had Epona ready. Clambering on he took hold of the reins and nudged her out of the stable to where Zelda was waiting. Looking at her, Link noticed two things. First, she was not riding how he had been taught, but rather with both legs on one side of the saddle, yet her body still facing forwards. Second, in her dark green dress that she had donned, she looked absolutely stunning. However, instead of mentioning the second he brought up the first.

"Why are you riding like that?" Link said with amusement and confusion at seeing how Zelda rode her horse.

"This is called riding sidesaddle. Women must ride this way as the dresses we wear will not permit us to ride with a leg on each side as men do." Zelda replied.

"Seems kind of a stupid idea if you ask me, why don't you just wear pants. I mean, I don't think you would be able to gallop like that without falling off." Link retorted.

"Just because you don't know of something does not mean it becomes stupid. High class women don't just go galloping around like commoners. You are living in a civilized world now Link, and it would do you best to keep a civilized tongue." Zelda said severely. "Now come along." She beckoned imperiously, nudging her mount forwards, with Link following behind, glowering.

The two kept silent for the first while, as they navigated through the streets. Eventually, were riding near the east side of the city where the British soldiers were quartered. Unconsciously, Link clenched his jaw as he saw the masses of British soldiers marching about and lounging around. Behind him, he heard the clip-clopping of hooves and turned around to see several British officers riding towards him and Zelda. It was all he could do to prevent himself from yanking on the reins to gallop as quickly as he could away from this place.

"Good morning, madam Harkinian." One of them called out, evidently having recognized the beautiful young woman. This greeting caught Zelda's attention.

In her mind she sighed, most likely these were the same officers who had sent her the letters earlier. Putting on a fake smile she turned to face the officers and returned their greetings.

"Good morning dear sirs."

"You're looking particularly beautiful today madam." An officer with the uniform of a Lieutenant praised.

"Well thank you, you're looking quite nice yourself, sir." She replied keeping up the façade and causing the Lieutenant whom she was addressing to blush.

Meanwhile Link sat a little distance away on his own mount, regarding this exchange of conversation between Zelda and the British officers with disdain.

"Who is this gentlemen with you madam?" another with the epaulets of a captain piped up indicating Link with a gloved hand.

"Oh, he is a childhood friend of mine who used to live in the country with his parents before they passed away, I was just showing him around the city." She stated dismissively.

Link felt emotion rise as she mentioned his dead parents and at her calling him a friend of hers. One of the officers cantered over to Link and spoke up. "Tell me kind sir, what do you believe about the current situation here with the colonials?"

"I believe that King George III is the rightful ruler of these lands." Link lied after only the slightest hesitation which was not detected by his questioner. Satisfied with the answer the officer rejoined his compatriots. When watching Zelda chattering seemingly cheerfully with the British officers, Link felt a sense of unrest within him, that he couldn't quite identify. It wasn't merely because there were British soldiers, rather because it was Zelda who was talking so easily with them.

"Well madam Harkinian, we must be going as we have affairs to attend to, but we would first like to extend to you and invitation to ball at the Governor's Mansion tomorrow night. We would be greatly honored if you, your father, and your friend here chose to attend." A different officer stated expressing the word friend with slight disdain upon seeing the simple manner in which Link dressed.

Zelda thought the decision over for a while. It was true that she hated these balls and such as scores of men would climb over each other for the chance to dance with her and such. Yet, it was her duty to her father to attend these in order to help him retain the position in society which he so highly coveted.

At the same time, Link was mentally willing Zelda to accept, so that he could prove his worth and strike his blow against the British which he had so long yearned to do.

Finally after a little more deliberation Zelda consented. "Very well, my father, friend, and I shall attend."

With final goodbye the officers trotted off and Zelda and Link nudged their mounts back towards the Harkinian estate.

Soon enough, the two had returned to the large residence and were entering the dining room for a light repast. Link remained silent as he brooded over the events that had just taken place.

"What is troubling you Link?" Zelda inquired with concern in her voice.

"Nothing." He muttered. Surel,y he wasn't going to tell her of how angry he felt while she was conversing with the officers.

"Very well then, as I'm sure you've heard, you shall be attending the ball with me and my father tomorrow." She informed Link.

"Why are you not excited about this ball, don't ladies like yourself live to attend these functions where there are many handsome young men eager for your attention?" Link wondered aloud at Zelda disinterest in the ball.

Zelda snorted in response. "Oh yes, why wouldn't I enjoy a night of brainless young men vying for my hand merely because they think I have a pretty face?" she said sarcastically.

"Then why do you go?" Link asked with genuine interest forgetting for a while his dislike for the woman with whom he was conversing.

"Because my father wants me to, so that I can meet a desirable man and eventually be married." She answered simply.

"So you don't want to go yet you go because your father desires you to. Do you think that you should be allowed to chose whether you should go or not?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I would rather the right to chose, but society does not readily accept those types of women and neither does my father." Zelda replied with a hint of resentment.

"Then if you believe that you should have the right to chose what you want, why do you think the colonists shouldn't have the same rights?" Link asked having trapped Zelda with his previous question.

"Do not twist words Link! Those are two different situations. It is in the best interests of the people to have the king run the country because the good of the people benefits from it. The good of the people does not benefit from me going to a ball or not." She exclaimed with anger at having been led so.

"You're quite selfish then it seems. It's all about what you want isn't it? You must be the conceited self-centered woman in this hemisphere." he mocked with contempt. Link said this with the full knowledge that ran the risk of not being allowed to attend the ball, but seeing Zelda so uncomfortable made that risk worth it.

Zelda felt her cheeks flush with anger at this cheeky young man who dared to call her terms that no man would ever think of calling her.

"Get out!" she shouted pointing a delicate finger towards the door, her whole body quivering with anger.

"Sure, whatever." He said turning around with the satisfaction of knowing that he had won this verbal exchange.

After Link left, Zelda collapsed into one of the chairs, her mind awash with thoughts that had been provoked by the heated conversation.

The next day Link awoke and went down to the dining room to find Zelda already eating. Sitting down at his customary seat across from Zelda, he ate in silence. The two sat there awkwardly watching each other chew their food. Finally, it was Link who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about last night." Link said having come to the realization that he had won and that it would not be best to rub salt in the wounds, lest he ruin his chances of obtaining the information that he so critically needed.

Zelda merely nodded without saying a word. Her lack of speech unnerved Link a bit who was by now used to Zelda's talkative manner.

"What time is the ball tonight?" Link inquired in an effort to change the subject.

"Eight o' clock. That reminds me you have to get something to wear." Zelda replied absentmindedly before falling into a disconcerting silence once again. Several more minutes of nothingness passed by before Zelda spoke again.

"Do you really think I'm selfish and conceited?" Zelda asked with an air of desperation.

Link was taken aback by the question because truthfully he did think so, yet at the same time he did feel a touch guilty for having made her feel so bad, even though another part of him said the she deserved it.

"Look, I was just tired last night and the words came out before I could really think about them alright?" Link commented in a manner which evaded the question rather than answered it, but luckily for him Zelda accepted his response without any further questions.

"Well then we need to leave so we can buy you some clothes for the ball tonight." Zelda said, returning to normal after taking a minute to digest what Link had said.

"Why?" Link asked dumbly.

"Because, you can't go in those clothes." Zelda laughed pointing at Link's shabby cotton shirt, and well worn work trousers.

"What wrong with them?"

"This is a high class event Link, and as such you must dress as such." Zelda pointed out as Link shoveled a large amount of food in his mouth.

"That reminds me, you must also learn appropriate table manners for tonight." She stated with a hint of disgust as a bit of food fell from the corner of Link's mouth.

"Now come along, I must take you to the tailor before it gets too late as we must have time to teach your proper manners before tonight." Zelda ordered, standing up and indicating for Link to follow her.

Yeah, another chapter done, hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about it so I can make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Terachi Kaishaku:** Thank you. I was wondering when you would write the next chapter of Paper Dragon. Its been quite a while since you've written something.

**oOoDancingQueenoOo:** Poor Link! Yes, they do.

**Bright Future in Sales: **Yeah, it is, and that will probably be a big part of this story but I'm not too sure yet.

**Anthius: **Thanks a lot.

**Some say the world will end**: yes, save us from the table manners lessons!

**Pinkythesnowman: **Well here it is so you don't have to wait any longer. By the way, I loved your little Zelda one shots that you wrote!

**Moonbeam: **I'll try and write a bit faster, its just school is getting so draining.

**Greki: **I never thought I'd be able to write something educational yet fun at the same time, but I guess I have. Thanks a lot. Where do you live in Mexico?

**Starknight:** I'm glad that I'm updating too as I've been getting lazy lately.

General thanks to all of my reviewers for this story, means a lot to me to have

The following day was sunny and quite warm and Link would have loved to have spent the time outside. Instead he was stuck inside the dining room of the Harkinian mansion puzzling over the difference in silverware with Zelda watching him for the slightest error.

"Elbows off the table!" she nearly proclaimed loudly whacking his hands with a small switch.

Already, Link's day had not gone to his liking. He had been forced to spend three hours in a tailors shop getting fitted for "nice" clothes as Zelda put it for that evening's gala.

Just then, Link felt a sharp rap across the knuckles as Zelda chastised him again for choosing the wrong utensil.

"Link! That's the dessert fork, you should be using the dinner fork." Zelda said exasperatedly.

"Why does it matter, a fork is a fork." Link shot back.

"Listen here, what you do reflects upon my father, and I wont have you besmirching my family name because you can't tell which fork to use. I would think you would be a little more thankful towards those who saved your life." She replied jabbing him in the chest with the flexible piece of wood she was using as a switch when Link made a mistake.

Link mumbled in response and was again rewarded by a sharp stinging slap across his wrist. "You're the one who should be thankful that I don't beat the life out of you right now." He said quietly so she could not hear

"I told you already no mumbling at the dinner table." Zelda nearly shouted applying the switch quite liberally, causing Link to cringe.

After another hour and a half the lesson stopped in part because Link had finally learned most of what he needed to know and in part because Zelda was too frustrated to continue on.

Link went up to his room locked the door, and began to nurse his hands. They were quite red from Zelda's repeated lashings.

"She's abominable." Link muttered to himself as he found a piece of cloth to dip in water to wrap around his throbbing hands. "I can't believe anyone would want to marry her. Hell, I almost feel sorry for those officers who want her to be their bride." Link chuckled half-heartedly at his last thought of being nearly sympathetic towards his enemies.

"She is quite beautiful though." Link said absentmindedly as an afterthought.

"Wait a minute! I can't be thinking stuff like that, she's the enemy regardless of how she  
looks." He chided himself for being so shallow.

At the same time, Zelda was brooding in the dining room. She was in a bad mood not having a pleasant lesson with Link and neither was she looking forwards to the ball where she knew she would be swamped by scores of eager men.

"He's like an oaf that was raised in a cave. No manners at all, no respect." She muttered angrily.

"At least some of those officers annoying as they might be, have some semblance of manners."

In the midst of her comparison between Link and the British officers she had encountered earlier she recounted with a flush that Link was quite good looking when in comparison with those who were vying for her hand. That last thought drew shock from her as she left the room preparing to take a bath in order to prepare for that evening's event.

Several hours later, Link was in his room looking at the outfit that was laid out on the bed before him. It consisted of a dark blue jacket with gold trim, a pair of matching pants and a white hose. True, it was a very nice outfit but Link would have preferred to wear his everyday working clothes. Unfortunately doing so would incur Zelda's wrath which Link had no desire to experience. Reluctantly, he put on the clothes which had been purchased for him. After finishing that task he strode over to the mirror to check his appearance. His reflection startled him, he looked quite handsome in the outfit which complemented his own eye color quite well. As much as he hated to admit it, Zelda had done quite an impressive job when she ordered the tunic made for him.

Just then, Zelda stepped into the room to check on Link. For a brief moment, Link was left speechless. While she had been quite beautiful before, only one word could describe her now, stunning. She was wearing an elaborate sky blue gown that emphasized her willowy figure. Around her long and graceful neck lay an elaborate necklace studded with diamonds. Her hair was elegantly styled leaving only a few stray tendrils to frame her face.

"You look quite nice." Zelda said speaking first.

"Thank you, so do you." Link replied because even though he disliked her he still had to admit she looked like the image of beauty itself.

Link began to walk out as if to leave when Zelda stopped him.

"Sit." She ordered indicating with her finger for him sit on his bed.

"Why?" Link asked with a bit of irritation.

"Because your hair is atrocious. It looks as if someone chopped the top off of a mop and glued it onto your head. It needs to be braided back." Zelda stated producing a blue ribbon and with a look that left no room for argument.

Link reluctantly sat down as Zelda walked up behind him and began to pull his hair back into a single braid. Soon enough the task was complete and when Link looked into the mirror again he looked exactly as a young gentlemen from high society might.

"Now come on, Father is waiting in the carriage for us." She beckoned.

Stepping into the carriage Link saw the shape of Zelda's father who gave him a severe look as if warning him not to cause even the slightest hint of trouble. The carriage traveled through the streets rattling as it went until it pulled up near the Mansion where the ball was being held.

A coachman in uniform sprung forwards to hold the door open and another servant stepped forth to help Zelda's father off first and then Zelda, while Link was left to exit on his own devices.

The three stepped inside where a group of elderly gentlemen accosted the elder Harkinian and engaged him in a conversation having mostly to do with business. Meanwhile, after he arrival being announced men of all ages were drawn to Zelda much as moths to a light while Link looked back from a distance.

The room in which he was standing was large. On one side were arrange several tables with spotless tablecloths where dinner would be served and on the other was a space cleared for dancing and a string quartet.

"Your friend is quite the lady isn't she?" a soft voice came from behind Link who turned around curious to see who it was and nearly jumped out of his skin when he met the gaze of Sheik's red eyes. Sheik was in the garb of a servant and was holding in the crook of his arm a bottle of champagne.

"Didn't expect to see me here did you?" Sheik teased.

"No, I didn't" Link hissed back for fear of being discovered

"Well of course I'd be here, all the beautiful maidens in the colonies will be here tonight and if I may say so you have quite the catch yourself." Sheik said still lighthearted causing Link to blush furiously.

"Are you joking, I hate her more than anything else in this city." Link said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, well then with all seriousness, you must be diligent. Do not talk to me for the rest of the night, and don't even try to make eye contact. When you get back to the Harkinian residence tonight, I want you to write down everything you think is important. In the morning, a boy will come to your door and ask if you are ready to accept delivery of a volume of Shakespeare. You will ask to see the volume and slip in it the paper upon which you have written as quickly as possible. Then after stating that this is not the volume you had ordered you will return the volume to the boy who will bring it to me, understand?" Sheik muttered to which Link acknowledged with a nod. With that Sheik moved off to bring the bottle of champagne to those who had requested it.

Soon enough people began to sit down as dinner was served. Link took his place next to Zelda and watched with disgust as the other men present fought for the rights to sit at the same table as Zelda. After a few more minutes the servants began bringing in the courses of food. Link looked down at the bowl of soup in front of him and saw the two spoons and for a moment forgot which one to use. Reaching down hesitantly, he felt a sharp pain in his foot as the heel of Zelda's shoe came down hard on his foot. It was all Link could do to withhold a cry of pain.

"Is your friend alright?" an officer across the table inquired.

"Yes, he is fine, I believe the soup might have been too hot for him." She replied nonchalantly.

Dinner continued and the officers sitting at Link's table repeatedly called for wine and champagne some of them were quite drunk.

"We'll wipe the rebels out in two days." A particularly red faced captain said loudly.

"How so?" Link asked, his curiosity piqued.

:"Oh, it'll be easy. Most of 'em are holed up like rats down in Forts Washington and Lee, but we'll strike them in two days when they least suspect it." The captain continued after another gulp of wine.

"They won't stand a chance. We'll come right up the river and land right under their noses." A lieutenant indicated swinging his hand to illustrate his speech and knocking over his glass in the process.

Link was paying attention to every word the officers said so that he could report it later.

However, before anything else could be said the string quartet on the far side of the room struck up a tune.

Zelda sat in her chair dreading this moment. She saw all around her men beginning to move towards her in order to ask to be her partner. It would not be acceptable for her not to dance and she had to make it seem as if she was having a good time for her fathers sake. Yet she detested the idea of dancing with the officers around her. That left only one choice, standing up, she pulled a startled Link out of his chair and towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Link hissed, angry at being interrupted from his thought process.

"Shut up and do as I say." She ordered back. "Put your left arm around my waist and your right hand into my left."

"What the hell are we doing?" Link inquired incredulously.

"We're dancing you fool now shut up and let me lead." She retorted back slowly moving with Link in time with the rhythm of the music.

Link looked over to the side where several of the officers were glaring daggers at him. Why did Zelda have to dance with him, Link thought to himself, why not with those officers who obviously wanted to dance with her.

As the moments passed Link became aware of his proximity to Zelda. She really was quite beautiful, eyes like the ocean, lips as scarlet as a rose in its prime. Link felt increasingly awkward at being so close to this young woman and felt a flush creeping up his cheeks. At that moment Zelda chose to look up at Link and blushed a bit herself noticing how handsome Link could be. The two made eye contact for a brief moment before hurriedly looking the other way. Soon after, the song ended and the two stepped apart.

"Thank you Link, that was very nice." Zelda murmured, still a bit embarrassed.

Link merely nodded and then was pushed out of the way as the officers who had been waiting eagerly moved in.

Authors Notes: I know bad place to end it, but I wanted to get this chapter out there, so yeah. Its been a long time I know and I'll try to take less time between chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah, a note to everyone. Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I lost my train of thought for this and I didn't want to keep going and write a story that might disappoint all of you and that didn't even meet my own standards which I think are lower than most to start with. But hopefully with this, I will get back on track again and please review, review, review!

Again sorry about not being able to respond to your reviews but as it is now against the rules, I cannot put those in the chapter, I don't know why, but it isn't my place to question the rules. So, if you wish a response to your review, just say so in your review and I will use the new review link system via the alert e-mails. Additionally, please review my latest chapter of Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry as I posted it and there was a paltry number of reviews. Thanks.

The ball was still continuing into the late hours of the night. Link was thoroughly not enjoying his time here. He had been dragged to the dance floor again multiple times by the daughters of several prominent Tories and British families who were quite taken with him after setting eyes upon him. During the whole time, he labored hard to stay near the officers, picking up tidbits of information on the upcoming British move such as the regiments involved that could be passed on to Sheik. After politely declining another request for a dance he moved over towards the table laden with the punch bowl and poured himself a glass of the sweet yet tangy beverage. Link had gathered all of the information that he felt that he needed and that he could obtain without appearing too inquisitive and this attracting unwanted attention towards him. As a result he just stood near the table watching as couples continued to dance.

At that moment his eyes were attracted to the whirling blue of Zelda's gown as she was dancing with a particularly dashing light infantry Lieutenant. She looked to Link as if she was having a good time, laughing whenever the Lieutenant was saying something. A very reluctant feeling began creeping into Link's chest, and he struggled for a moment to identify what it was. After a couple more moments of internal struggle, it dawned on him that the emotion that he was now experiencing was a pang of jealousy. That set of an internal struggle within himself as he tried to grapple with his own feelings.

"Why do I feel jealous, its not as if I have any feelings for her right?" he asked himself.

"Of course not, I mean she looks really nice and all now, but her real personality isn't like that."  
"Its just that she's a beautiful girl that's all, it would be natural for anyone to feel this way when they saw a beautiful girl with a guy other than himself, that's it." Link told himself with a finality that didn't entirely convince himself.

Meanwhile, Zelda was doing some thinking of her own while she was dancing. This was what she hated the most about her life, having to pretend to smile and laugh to make men feel good about themselves because that's what her father wanted her to do. Lately he had been pushing her harder than ever to find a husband, yet none of the officers which her father greatly approved were ones she desired. This particular one was quite annoying. He had terrible breath, and the multiple drinks that he had consumed did not help the situation at all. She forced herself to laugh at another joke that he had cracked which only encouraged him more. Zelda then felt her eyes wandering around the room, eager for anything that would get her away from this man. As her eyes wandered, she noticed the figure of Link leaning on the table upon which the punch bowl sat. He cut quite a figure in the clothes that she had bought for him that very morning. His brow was furrowed as if in deep thought and made him all the more mysterious and appealing. For some reason, she found herself somewhat attracted to him. Some part of her berated herself for experiencing such feelings however a more curious part was asking herself why she felt this attraction. Perhaps it was because he seemed more like a real person than these fawning officers she had to deal with day after day. Nevertheless, she reminded herself he was the enemy and she shouldn't have even the inkling of attraction to him.

By then, the music had ended and the clock had now struck past midnight. The ball began breaking up as various people began heading back towards their carriages. Zelda, her father, and Link all met at the door from where they came in and Zelda's father gave Link an evaluative look as if trying to deduce whether Link had stepped out of line or not. Their carriage pulled up as they stepped out of the door from the grandiose building and the servants again helped them up into the carriage.

The ride back was quite uneventful as the three were quite tired. They arrived back at the Harkinian residence moments later. Zelda's father entered the house first making his way towards the study, in order to examine some of the business papers that he had received that night which left Zelda and Link to walk into the house more slowly.

The two stood in the entryway to the house after been shown in by the servants and were standing for a moment awkwardly before Zelda broke the silence.

"Umm, I'd just like to say thank you on behalf of my father and I for your attendance of the ball." Zelda stated softly, breaking the silence between them feeling that she should say something before she left for bed.

"Oh, thank you for the clothing, it was quite nice." Link replied with a weak smile feeling that he should at least reply with some sort of pleasantry out of politeness more than anything else.

"Well, I'm tired, I shall be heading to bed now." Zelda dismissed herself before turning about and leaving Link standing in the entryway.

He stood there fore a moment, noticing the sweet lingering scent of Zelda's perfume before heading up the staircase towards his own chamber.

When Link got up to his room he felt his eyelids droop with the desire to sleep yet he remembered the important task that he has been charged with. Walking over heavily ot the desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment, quill, and inkpot and hurriedly began to write all that he had heard that night at the ball. He detailed the British plan to take Forts Lee and Washington as best as he could and finally when he had pried all the pieces of knowledge from his own memory and had committed them to the paper he folded the parchment, set it aside and found his way under the covers to a deep sleep.

Link woke up the next morning to find the sun streaming through the windows. He hurriedly pulled on his worn work clothes having left the previous evening's finery folded up on one of the couches in his room. He tucked the parchment that he had written on before into one of the pockets of his trousers. Subsequently, he then made his way down to the dining room where the servants had already laid out food and where Zelda was eating and deeply engrossed in a book at the same time. Just when Link sat down and took his first bite into a warm roll, he was interrupted by the call of a servant.

"Mr. Link, there is a young boy here to see you, he say's he's from Sheik's Bookstore," the maid announced.

"Oh, of course tell him that I'm coming right away," Link replied.

"How does the owner of a bookstore know that you're here?" Zelda inquired suspiciously evidently not as deeply engrossed as Link thought she was.

"I met him when I went on the walk the other day and I asked him if he had a certain volume of Shakespeare that contains a certain passage that I was interested in, besides where I go and whom I associate with is none of your business," he replied in a slightly cutting tone before walking off towards the door.

In the open doorway stood a young lad of about nine years of age, with a mop of dark brown hair and in his arms he held a large bound volume.

"Master Sheik says that this might be the volume that you are looking for sir. He says to check page 56," the young lad piped up before handing Link the heavy book.

Link accepted the book and checked to see if the maid was gone which she was and opened the book to the page that the boy had suggested. Tucked neatly into the folds of the pages was a piece of parchment which Link deftly plucked out. He then reached into his pocket and slipped his own parchment into the volume as quickly as possible before speaking to the young boy.

"I'm sorry, tell Master Sheik that this volume does not contain what I am looking for, so if you could please take it back to him, it would be much appreciated." Link replied.

With a wink that suggested that the boy knew the true nature of what was going on, he repossessed the volume before turning back along the path to the house and heading towards the direction of the bookstore.

Link returned to the dining room only to meet the icy stare of Zelda's pale blue eyes. He felt immediately uneasy due to Zelda's piercing gaze. It seemed as if she was trying to search into his mind with just her eyes in order to determine the reasoning behind the odd meeting that had just taken place.

"I understand that the boy was from the bookstore and the maid told me that he was carrying a large volume evidently to deliver to you, however you have just returned without the said book, may I inquire as to what just happened?" Zelda inquired using words that on paper seemed polite however her tone of voice and body language totally offset the words.

Link was very disturbed by Zelda's sudden suspicions and felt a bead of sweat beginning to form upon his forehead.

"It was not the volume that I had wanted. I was looking for a specific passage from Shakespeare and I went into Sheik's store to see if he had the passage I was looking for in one of his books. He said that he would have to look amongst his collection and would send the boy when he thought he had found it, but the book the boy brought didn't contain what I wanted so I sent it back with him," Link lied as best as he could while reciting every prayer that he knew so that Zelda would believe him.

Zelda sat silently digesting what Link had to say before speaking once more.

"Hmm, why did you have to go to the bookstore. My father keeps an extensive library right here and we have many books. In fact the book I am reading right now is Shakespeare, perhaps it has the passage you are looking fore yes?" Zelda prodded, as if trying to extract more information from Link.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a library," Link commented, deeply shaken by Zelda's pointed inquiries that seemed to be peeling back his layers of lies one by one.

"In fact, why don't we look through my book right here so that you wont have to buy another book. It's everything that Shakespeare wrote, so I believe the passage you sheek should lie within these pages." Zelda stated in a tone that dared Link to refuse, while laying down the book in front of her and beckoning Link to come closer so that he too could see the contents of the book.

Link swore to himself at this sudden turn of events. He was trapped, if he denied Zelda her request it would only make him seem more worthy of suspicion, and if he did then he would lose his means of communication with Sheik as he could no longer have the boy from the shop come with books. Forced to make a decision, he decided to not risk being discovered and assented to her request and as such walked over to where she sat.

The young woman had pushed her platter of food aside and was sitting seemingly serenely with the book in front of her waiting for Link.

"Well are you going to tell me what we are looking for?" she inquired, in a sweet yet dangerous manner.

When Link was a child, he had been forced to learn how to read by his mother. It was something he disliked because he always preferred running outside in the fields but because he hated to disappoint his mother he agreed to her lessons. His mother carried out these lessons with a well worn volume containing a compilation of Shakespeare's works. It was now, years later that Link was grateful for his mother's teachings. Searching his memory rapidly he described a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Zelda began flipping through the pages and before long she found the passage he was describing and then moved the book so that Link could read it without leaning over her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Zelda asked rather smugly.

"Yes, it is." Link returned with a slight bit of resignation, his last hope that somehow what he described would not be found in her volume dashed.

"That's good. From now on then if you feel the urge to read or look up anything please go up to the library to see if its there first, ask either the maids or I to show you there." She remarked.

Link only nodded in assent as he tried to contemplate ways in which he could continue to keep the flow of information to Sheik alive. He needed to get out of the house and contact Sheik in person somehow Link realized to himself. He began to formulate a plan to see his lone ally in the city but his mental planning was rudely interrupted by Zelda's voice.

"What were you planning on doing today Link?" Zelda asked of Link.

"I was thinking of taking a walk around the city perhaps to get some exercise and fresh air." He tried as a veil to go and see Sheik. Unfortunately for Link, his luck then was no better than it had been just a few minutes ago.

"Excellent! I was thinking the same thing, perhaps we could go together," Zelda suggested pointedly.

Link hated how Zelda kept coming up with questions and statements that either set back his plans or would force him to reveal himself.

"Why do you want to come with me, I thought I was below your station and notice." Link shot back in an attempt to get Zelda to shy away from her suggestion.

"Yes, well someone must educate the savages mustn't they?" she replied in an airy tone that infuriated him more.

Link at that point so dearly wanted to throw something like the breakfast pudding at Zelda, but he managed to control himself before he did anything rash and instead roughly left the table without another word.

"Well then, I'll see you in half an hour in front of the house yes?" Zelda said sweetly.

All Link did was pause and grunt before leaving the dining room. Why did that stupid girl have to stick her nose into everything that he did, Link wondered to himself. Couldn't she just go and bask in the admiration of her suitors or whatever it was that young pretty girls of rich men did. She never stopped asking questions and it was becoming so annoying. Looking at the clock, he saw the arms indicating 9:45 which meant that Zelda was going to meet him for 10:15. Link was determined to talk to Sheik and to avoid anymore complications but he couldn't do so with Zelda breathing down his neck every step that he made. So, he decided that he would sneak out before Zelda could catch him.

Quickly hurrying to his room and changing into fresh clothes he prepared to leave. In his haste, he bumped into one of the maids who was carrying a fresh load of sheets to one of the other bedrooms. Hastily apologizing Link helped the maid pick up the sheets and scampered off. Checking to see if Zelda was nearby, he carefully snuck out making sure that she wouldn't see him. Walking on the streets, he consciously slouched his head so that she might not identify him if she was by chance looking out of a window. Luckily for him, he walked down the street un-noticed and then turned the corner. Letting out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding, Link made for Sheik's bookshop.

Stepping into the bookstore, Link saw Sheik busy helping another customer. Not wanting to look suspicious, Link went over to a bookshelf and picked up a book and began flipping through the pages as through inspecting it for future purchase. After a few minutes, the other customer left, and Sheik summoned Link to the back room.

"You look worried, what's wrong?" the red-eyed man questioned.

"This morning when your errand boy delivered the message, Zelda got suspicious after I sent the boy back. I think I managed to deflect her inquiries but if she sees your errand boy coming around again and me meeting him, it would be a disaster," Link informed Sheik.

"Hmmmm, it seems the lady has brains as well as beauty," Sheik mused. "From now on we cannot send information by person as your friend might discover us."

Link flushed a bit at Sheik's description of Zelda as his friend.

"Now, instead of meeting personally, when you receive information, you will still record the information onto paper but instead you will leave the information behind the dustbins of the Stockpot Inn and Tavern. The owner there knows me and knows my purpose here so we shall have no worries there. In order so that I know when to check that location you will set a vase of flowers in view of your window which I can see when I walk by the Harkinian house. Again you must be careful and you must be followed when hiding the documents," Sheik instructed.

Link only nodded before getting ready to leave.

"And one more thing, never come to this store again or people might be suspicious. Don't try to find me unless its extremely urgent, otherwise I will be the one to initiate contact," said Sheik by way of a farewell.

With a final wave, Link left the store and stepped out into the bright morning sun. It was a nice day actually and Link decided to walk around the city and enjoy the fresh air. He passed several groups of redcoats but consciously avoided their glances and walked as if any normal citizen might. It was nearing mid-day and Link was feeling a little sleepy. Spotting a patch of grass and a tree near the edge of the harbor, Link lay down in the shade and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Zelda was furious. She had been waiting for over twenty minutes but Link hadn't shown up like she had told him to. It was simply outrageous that someone of his status keep a lady like herself waiting. That boy simply had no manners at all and Zelda resolved that she would discipline him for that. Zelda grew impatient and called for a maid to look for Link. Coincidentally, the maid that answered her call was the one to bump into Link earlier.

"Have you seen Link around the house?" Zelda queried, in a very regal and arrogant manner.

"Yes ma'am. He left the house about forty minutes ago, and in a mighty hurry too," the maid answered meekly.

Zelda felt even angrier than she did before. Not only did that ingrate leave her waiting, he left without her. Without another word to the maid, Zelda stormed outside onto the cobblestone streets. Yet, Zelda failed to consider that New York was a large city and that she was but one person looking for another in a city of tens of thousands. Nearly two hours had passed in her search and Zelda had no sign of the young man. Looking around, Zelda saw that she was near the harbor. Being quite tired, Zelda decided that she would like to rest in the shade for a bit. In the distance she saw a tree with a young man, whose face was hidden by the shade, sleeping under it. That wasn't a problem she thought to herself, the person beneath was probably a menial laborer or something of the sort and he would most definitely move when someone of her class ordered him to. Nearing the tree, she found the features of this young man becoming quite familiar. Soon enough, it was evident that this was none other than the object of her search. Before her anger took hold, Zelda couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Link looked in his slumber, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath.

Link was in a very pleasant dream where he was playing in the trees of the forest as a young child. He was sitting in the branches when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side, the sort of pain one feels when a rock is thrown at them. Looking around the forest, he tried to find the source of the rock but he couldn't. Then, he felt it again and again. Link looked even harder for the source of pain but to no avail when suddenly he felt a crushing pain in hi hand. Suddenly the world seemed to blur and eventually fade out. Seconds later, Link awoke, his eyelids still heavy with sleep. Evidently it wasn't just a dream as he felt his hand and side on fire. Link took a look at his hand which was laying on the grass when suddenly a foot, obscured by a light pink dress came smashing down on his hand, doubling the already excruciating pain. Looking up at this newcomer, Link saw the form of Zelda towering above him, her large blue eyes on fire and her normally pale face red with rage.

"Get up you lazy boy!" she ordered imperiously.

Link paid no heed to her order instead bringing his hand close to his face for inspection. His palm was an angry red color from where the heel of Zelda's shoe had come crashing down. Luckily as he flexed his hand and fingers gingerly, nothing was broken. Checking his ribcage brought him to the same conclusion.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you," Zelda raged kicking him hard in the ribs again..

"What the hell is wrong with you, you almost broke my hand and ribs you crazy girl!" Link shouted back.

"To teach you a lesson for leaving me waiting for you and then leaving without me. You should know to treat a true lady better than that," Zelda retorted.

"Right, I'll make sure I'll remember that when I do see a _true lady_," Link emphasized the last words implying that Zelda was anything but. "Besides why do you have to watch over me everywhere I go, can't I do anything on my own?"

"Because you're not trustworthy, in fact I ought to let Father let the redcoats hang you for treason," Zelda spat.

"Just go running to daddy like you always do. That's fine with me. As long as I don't have to spend more of my time with the likes of you!" Link returned, temper flaring.

"Just get out of the way," she commanded.

"Why should I," sneered Link rebelliously making a big show of enjoying the shade.

"Because I told you to," Zelda came back.

"It's just all about you isn't it? Giving orders like a regular princess you are. In fact that's what they should call you, Princess Zelda the Terrible," Link snickered.

Zelda flushed an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible. Never had she been so insulted in her life. She brought her hand back to give him a proper smack and began to swing when she felt Link's arm shoot out and grab her slender wrist in a solid grip.

"Not thinking of hitting me were you princess?" Link asked using his new derogatory nickname for Zelda.

Blinded by rage, Zelda now prepared her other hand to slap him but was again resolutely met with a solid grip and a taunting smile. Not willing to give in, she prepared to kick Link, but this time the lad was ready. By simply rolling on his side, Link caused Zelda to miss, throwing off her balance. With her two arms held tightly by Link and standing only on one foot, Zelda began to wobble and then eventually fall to the ground. Link, at seeing this burst out into raucous laughter as Zelda crumpled quite ungracefully into a heap on the ground. Unfortunately he was not able to savor his success for long as Zelda turned to face him, her beautiful face contorted with rage. Balling her small hands into fists, she struck, pummeling as hard as she could.

"What the hell is your problem?" Link said, effortlessly blocking Zelda's futile attempts to cave his face in.

Seeing her blows falter against Link's defenses only drove Zelda harder, her rage consuming her.

"Will you please stop it, you're getting annoying," Link informed her.

Yet still the barrage continued until Link grew very annoyed with her. Locking up her arms, he rolled her over onto her back and pinned her struggling form down.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Not until you calm down," Link said matter of factly.

Still the young woman struggled until finally her strength began to wane.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Link taunted.

Zelda was beyond words and could only reply with a look of pure hatred.

"Well then, you can have the shade now as I must be going," Link informed her nonchalantly getting up and turning to go.

As he began walking, he heard the rustling of cloth behind him.

"Attacking someone from behind would be a most ­_un-_ladylike thing to do, princess," Link said using his new nickname for her one more time before sauntering off leaving Zelda feeling both angry and stupid at the same time.

So yeah, like or no like. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

So, hoped that you liked the last chapter. Just a few quick things. I'm still looking for artists for Legend of Zelda Freedom's Cry. Those who have already shown interest, please e-mail me again. Additionally, expect some new things a I am going to be co-writing a fic with a couple of authors.

Zelda now sat in the shade, burning with humiliation. Link had shamed her verbally and then had taunted her when her feeble attempts at physical violence failed. His new nickname for her also chaffed as it was assigned in a very non-endearing manner. She had promised her father that she would tame him and that he would fall in line but whenever she tried, Link always shot out in a new direction, defiant and unpredictable.

Yet, there was also something else bothering the young woman. After she had fallen down and began her futile attempt to attack he had pinned her down. For those brief moments, Zelda couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other and how handsome Link looked, backlit by the sun. Memories of her fluttering heart still plagued Zelda and left her quite uncertain as what to do. Was it possible that after all her annoyance and apparent hatred of the boy that she was falling in love with him? It wasn't possible, she insisted. And even if it did, there was no way they could end up together, it would disgrace her father to have his only daughter marry a colonial bumpkin like Link. She had to get such thoughts off her mind, in other words she had to focus on other men who might make respectable husbands. The problem was that now, for once in her carefully ordered life, she had no idea what her future would hold for her as Link kept throwing her off at every turn. Sighing in frustration she brushed off her dress and stood up, only to find the dashing young Lieutenant from the ball the other night upon his horse and smiling at her.

"Tis a fine day Lady Harkinian, is it not?" he noted with a smile.

"Yes it is Lieutenant," she replied conscious of the Lieutenant addressing her as a Lady and Link's description of her moments earlier.

"May I ask where you are going, perhaps I might be of service and take you there," he suggested.

Now, Zelda held no more attraction for this man than she had the night of the ball but she felt that she needed something to get her mind off of Link.

"I have just finished taking my walk and I am heading home. I would greatly appreciate your aid Lieutenant," she mustered her most dazzling smile.

"Well then, you shall ride with me," the Lieutenant said in a manner more befitting an order but still phrased politely as to be a suggestion.

The Lieutenant took Zelda's outstretched hand into his own and pulled her onto his horse so that she could ride sidesaddle in front of him.

"Comfortable?" he inquired as he wrapped his left arm around her slender waist tightly and held the reins in his right.

"Quite," Zelda replied with another forced smile. As the two rode off at a gentle canter, Zelda couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for Link to be in the place of the Lieutenant. She again pushed such thoughts from her mind and chided herself for letting her mind wonder.

"Are you all right, you've turned quite a shade of red," the Lieutenant asked with concern.

"Oh, yes I am fine. It must be the afternoon heat, that's all," Zelda replied dismissively, trying to force the blood away from her cheeks to end her blush.

"There is to be another ball in two weeks. Would you honor me by attending it with me, Lady Harkinian?" the soldier asked.

As much as she hated the idea of going to another ball and being fawned over by men whom she had no interest in, it was a good way to distract her mind from Link, her mind said.

"It would be my pleasure," Zelda gently replied, masking her reluctance.

"Excellent! I shall see you there then. In fact invite your father and your friend," the Lieutenant said grateful that this beautiful young woman had agreed to go with him to the ball.

Soon enough the two reached the front of the large Harkinian residence. Getting off first, the Lieutenant helped Zelda get off the horse in a chivalric manner befitting an officer of His Britannic Majesty's Army.

"Thank you for the ride Lieutenant," Zelda murmured before getting ready to go.

However, before Zelda could begin walking to the door, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder spin her back around to face the Lieutenant. Then before she could protest, she felt his lips press to hers. She felt the Lieutenant slowly probing her mouth with his. Subconsciously she began to respond tentatively at first and then with more feeling, eventually feeling her arms snake up to wrap around the man's neck as Zelda felt her mind drift somewhere else. Seconds later, the Lieutenant pulled away with a beaming smile before he mounted his horse with a final farewell and then galloped off back to the soldiers' encampment.

Little did Zelda know that there was someone else watching her. From his window up on the second story of the vast Harkinian mansion, Link saw everything that had taken place. He had returned to the house earlier and was writing things down of interest that he had heard as he passed by the encampments on his walk earlier at his desk which was near the window. As time passed, he felt his mind wonder a bit and just gazed out the window for a period of time. However what caught his eye the most was the horse that slowly cantered up to the house with both the Lieutenant from the other night and Zelda on it. He watched attentively as the handsome man in the red uniform helped Zelda down and then leaned in to kiss her. Link also witnessed how Zelda responded in kind with apparent gusto, using her arms to wrap around the Lieutenant's neck to deepen the kiss. As he witnessed this apparent act of affection between the two, Link's subconsciously tightened his grip on the quill that he was holding until it very nearly snapped in two. His gaze on the two intensified as the Lieutenant slowly pulled away and mounted his horse.

As the Lieutenant rode away, Zelda couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. Looking up at the house, she saw that her thoughts were correct as she met the piercing gaze of Link looking down at her from his second story window. Looking at him, she suddenly felt a deep sense of shame for having kissed the Lieutenant. This only added to her already existent internal emotional storm concerning her feelings about Link. Why should she feel shame, the man was an officer in the army, the epitome of a gentleman and Link was but a colonial whom she had no attachment to she insisted to herself.

Link watched as Zelda turned to face him as if she knew he was watching the whole time. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his as the two stood there silently. Seeing the young woman demonstrate her affection for that particular soldier made something in his blood boil. Searching his own brain for the reason, the only emotion that could have caused such a reaction was jealousy. But, why would he be jealous of the Lieutenant. Didn't Link only hours earlier conclude another fiery confrontation with Zelda? These thoughts confused Link to no end, continuing even after Zelda left his vision and entered the house.

Dinner that night was a subdued affair as Link and Zelda sat at opposing ends of the table avoiding the other's glance, until Zelda's father entered the dining room.

"Good evening daughter. How was your day?" the middle aged man queried as he tucked his napkin into his collar.

"Quite well father. I went out to take a walk this morning and afternoon and I met the same Lieutenant from the ball. He invited me to the next ball in a couple of weeks," Zelda spoke softly, feeling Link's gaze upon her and forcing herself not to meet his eyes.

Link sat silently throughout the affair lost in his own thoughts. Here he was a spy in an enemy city, living with the enemy themselves. Yet at the same time, he found himself dealing with feelings that he couldn't quite comprehend concerning the beautiful daughter of his enemy. Somehow the thought of another man taking Zelda to the ball angered him nearly as much as Zelda herself had earlier in the day.

"May I be excused," Link asked with tension underlying his voice.

Zelda's father looked up at the lad in surprise before nodding his assent as Link stood and pushed in his chair and left with a nod to the master of the household.

"What ails him? He seems a bit uneasy? Have you been instructing him as you promised Zelda?" her father inquired sternly.

"Yes, I have. I don't know what's wrong with him. Perhaps I will speak to him about it later tonight," Zelda replied, becoming desperate to know what was in Link's mind at the moment.

"See that you do Zelda for I will not have anyone contemplating further treason against the Crown in my household," he commented before placing another morsel of the roast lamb into his mouth.

Father and daughter sat eating in silence until the two finished and the elder bid the younger good night as he had some business papers to read before he retired for the night.

Zelda now stood and asked a servant to see if Link was in his room or not and having found out that he was went to the room only to find the door closed. Taking a deep breath, she knocked twice.

Link opened the door, expecting to find a servant but was a bit surprised when he found Zelda there instead.

"Is there anything I can do for your Worshipfullness?" Link asked in a manner that begged to have him slapped.

"Can I come in," Zelda replied consciously controlling her temper and ignoring the insult.

"Well of course, princess. Why in fact I'll even be a gentleman for you and let you have the nice chair," Link commented through a smile that was so obviously false, sweeping his arm towards the padded chair near the fireplace.

Taking the seat, Zelda sat silent for a few brief moments.

"Well to what do I owe the honor of this visit? How is it that you've decided to grace my presence with yours that is so wise and radiant?" Link continued on in that vein.

"Stop that this instant," she ordered.

"Getting mad again are we. We don't want to have repeat this afternoon's incident will we?"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," she insisted as she played with a wrinkle in her dress.

"Well what is it you want then?" Link asked none too rudely.

"My father and I were wondering if you were all right, as you were awfully silent at dinner tonight. I also want to know why you've been avoiding me this evening."

"Well you can tell your father that I am fine thank you very much. As for avoiding you, I don't really thing we have much to talk about do we?" Link concluded.

"Why must you be so obstinate? Can't you just understand that I'm trying to help you?" she stated exasperatedly now clenching that wrinkle that she was playing with before.

"You've got mighty funny definition of helping people if you consider attacking them helping them. Besides why do you care that I learn your 'lessons' anyways? Don't you know that we're supposed to be enemies. Why don't you just go socialize with your Lieutenant, it seemed you were mighty comfortable with him this afternoon," Link sneered.

"My personal affairs are none of your business Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Really, they didn't seem so private when you two were all over each other in the street. Besides weren't you the one who was complaining about the very same type of men earlier, yet there you were kissing that Lieutenant as if your life depended on it. Right woman of your word you are," Link derided.

"Everytime we talk you feel the need to insult me, why? Why can't you just speak to me like a normal person? You know if you did, we might even be able to become friends," she now remarked offering him an incentive that many men would kill for.

"Get it through that thick skull of yours, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to be friends with you or anything of that sort," Link rebutted.

"You better watch your mouth. Apologize to me before I tell my father and he has you hung at first light tomorrow morning," she cried.

"In your dreams princess, I wouldn't apologize to you for anything in the world," Link turned his back to her.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do," Zelda retorted, stubborn and strong-willed as ever.

"That's fine with me. You'll be sitting there for a long time though cause I'm tired and I would like to get to bed. So if you don't mind, I bid you good night," Link dismissed himself.

"I'll wait here, I really will," Zelda called out to Link who was by now climbing under the covers.

"That's great," he stated lightly before blowing out the candle on the table next to him.

"I'm still here," she called out in the darkness now.

"That's great, just keep it down will you, I'm trying to get some sleep," Link acknowledged before rolling over.

Zelda resolved to stay there until the lad did apologize but it was not forthcoming. Eventually she felt sleep begin to tug at her eyebrows, threatening to send her into a slumber. Mustering up all the will power she could, she tried in vain to stay awake, but she was fighting a losing battle as she eventually fell asleep, curled up on the chair, shivering a bit as the night was quite chilly.

Again please review this chapter as I would love you forever for doing so.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year to All! I hope that 2005 was a good year for everyone and that 2006 will be even better. Again, still looking for more artists out there willing to do some work.

The next morning, Zelda was roused by the beams of sun that were now streaming through the window and warming her. Rubbing her eyes groggily she saw that she was wrapped in a woolen blanket and was lying on an extra pillow. Rising to her feet and looking around, she saw that Link had already awoken and left the room. Looking in the mirror and smoothing down her hair while straightening the rest of her appearance, Zelda left the room and saw the maid that took care of the upstairs rooms carrying a load of sheets.

"Thank you for the blanket and pillow last night Kriste," Zelda thanked the maid.

"What are you talking about Lady Harkinian?" the maid replied, very much confused.

"Last night, I fell asleep in Link's room and you brought me a blanket and pillow did you not?" Zelda clarified.

"I am sorry ma'am but I have no idea of what you're talking about," the maid apologized before hurrying away to carry out her duties leaving Zelda to wonder on her own.

What had happened last night, Zelda contemplated. She remembered promising to stay in the room until Link apologized for another one of his uncouth remarks and then falling asleep being quite cold. Yet, she knew that when she had fallen asleep there hadn't been a blanket or pillow nearby. Wracking her mind for an answer she began considering the one that seemed least likely. Could it be that Link was the one who had provided her with the blanket and the pillow? Part of Zelda wished it was true as it brought to her a feeling of warmth and comfort. It just seemed so unlikely though that this young man who caused her so much aggravation would actually help her. Yet as much as her previous experiences dictated about the young man, logic left no other choice other than it was him.

Suddenly without realizing that she had been walking around so much, Zelda found herself at the entrance to the library where Link was already busy reading one of the many books.

"Oh, good morning," Zelda said softly by way of morning greeting.

Link merely looked up and grunted in response before turning back to his book.

"I'd just like to thank you for the blanket and pillow you provided me last night," Zelda continued, as timid as before, feeling again that fluttering of the heart that made her so nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, don't get any thoughts. I didn't do it because I like you or anything of the sort. The only reason I did was because I didn't want you whining and bothering me when you got sick even though it'd be you're fault," Link sneered.

As she heard Link's reply, Zelda found herself fighting with the despair that threatened to enter her heart. Tears began to burn at the edge of her peripheral vision as she fought to keep them away to prevent Link from causing her further humiliation. She felt like crying and screaming at him at the same time for being so cruel, yet he just glanced at her once more in that goading manner of his before turning again back to his book. Having nothing left to say, she turned on her heels and without another word, shuffled out of the room.

Soon after the young woman left, Link found himself peering over the top of his book to make sure that she was really gone. Women were so troublesome he thought to himself, and this one especially. Zelda was one of the most strong-willed women he had ever seen, definitely more so than other ladies of high society. She was stubborn as he was and that was often the cause of their heated arguments. What Link hated to admit was that it because of these traits as well as her immense physical beauty that he found herself drawn to her. The more errant part of Link's mind ever hazarded to wonder what it would be like to be married to Zelda. That was an extremely unlikely possibility whether he liked her or not, her sense of social class would prohibit her from ever marrying him. A maelstrom of thoughts concerning Zelda continued to swirl around Link's mind as he tried to focus on his reading.

Zelda was just as disturbed as Link was if not more so and was manifesting it in a different manner. Instead of sitting sullenly in a chair trying to read, she was in her own room pacing back and forth, her anxiety getting the better of her. What was happening to her, she screamed at herself. Before Link had arrived, her life was so peaceful and under control yet ever since he had set foot in the house her existence seemed to be unraveling around her. The fact that her mind chose that moment to remember Link's glinting blue eyes and his sneering face did nothing to help. Never in her life had a man played such a significant part in her life. He was the antithesis of everything that she had been taught about men, rough, free-speaking, and crass compared with the cultured, well-kept gentlemen she had been raised around and to whom her father wanted her engaged to. However, for all those flaws it was only when she was with him that she felt her heart flutter and pound at twice its normal rhythm. And there was that one time at that ball which seemed like so long ago where she had felt a feeling of warmth and protection that she had never felt before when he held her in his arms while they danced. On one side lay the traditional values imbued in her since she was a child, which dictated that Link was an inferior that needed to be taught strictly, and on the other lay these new feelings she had found developing that remained un-named. So it was, that in Zelda's head there raged a mental war that rivaled any battle thus far in the conflict between the colonials and the British.

Slowly, Zelda calmed down forcing the visible evidence of how distraught she was from her face. She had to calm down and everything would be alright she told herself. These unknown feelings would surely pass away once she began to associate with the gentlemen of rank and society that her father wanted for her. Pushing all thoughts of Link from her mind, Zelda changed dresses and went out for a walk near the waterfront so that she could force memories of the young man from her mind.

As for Link, he contend to pass most of the day reading until he reached early afternoon and began to grow sleepy. Slowly, his eyelids closed as he drifted off to an fitful sleep. For some reason or other, he was plagued by memories of his mother and that fateful night that she had died, vanishing in the flickering orange flames. Images of himself running as fast as he could on his little legs blurred as the surroundings faded and Link was haunted by the ghostly voice of his mother and father blaming her death on him. Finally, after what seemed to be the millionth time that the dream had repeated itself, Link's eyes shot open to find himself still in the library. Unconsciously he felt himself reaching for the necklace that his mother had given him. Every time he looked at it, painful memories were brought forth. Feeling the desire to get some fresh air, he lifted the heavy book which he had been reading off of his lap and walked to the large ornate doors leading to a balcony.

Already the sun was setting and darkness was slowly creeping up on the city. Link made his way over to the ornate stone railing of the balcony and leaned against it observing the sights of the city at night. Watchmen were beginning to move across the streets, lighting the candles in the street lanterns while many citizens hurried about from the many stores carrying home their purchased wares. A wagon of timber bound for a carpenter lumbered through the streets while several post riders hurried to leave the city. In the harbor, twinkling lights bobbed aboard the men-of-war of King George III while on several greens were the campfires of the British redcoats. Staring out at the city, Link was immersed in his own thought. It had been roughly 13 years since that fateful night his parents died. Never a week passed by when Link did not at least remember those flames in the village so vividly as the grass flew by as he ran as far as his legs could take him. Life in all of its mystical wonders was not fair, taking the lives of two young parents who had done no wrong and had only tried to raise their son as best they could. Often Link broke into tears when remembering his parents, cursing himself for his perceived weakness. This night was no exception as Link felt a solitary tear fall from his right eye as he longed to see his mother and father one last time. Taking out his mother's necklace once more, he watched sadly as the light of the newly risen moon sparkled off of the three sapphires set in the necklace. So focused was Link on the necklace and the memories it held that he didn't notice the arrival of another on the balcony behind him.

Zelda had just finished her walk through the city which had taken up most of the day. She had dined at one of the parlors near the docks that were reserved for people of her social status and was accosted by the Lieutenant from the day before. The British officer reminded her of the ball soon whereupon much to her confusion and shame Zelda found herself wishing that Link was attending this one as her escort like he had last time. While this happened the officer took the opportunity to bring his hands around Zelda's slender waist and drew her to him. Somehow Zelda felt that what was happening was wrong, as if she was somehow cheating Link. So, when the Lieutenant leaned in for another kiss, Zelda turned demurely so that she only received a peck on the cheek. Excusing herself quietly she left, again cursing her brain for loosing concentration and allowing Link back in. Deciding that her walk had been long enough now that it was starting to get dark, the young woman decided it was time to head home. Arriving at the large residence she was greeted by a maid who inquired if all was well to which Zelda replied yes. Deciding to keep her black and silver embroidered cloak on for the time being, for the warmth it provided on the cold night, Zelda ascended the stairs and began to head towards her room. Walking past the open doors to the library, she saw evidence of Link's continued habitation since she left. The book he was reading was lying face down on the chair where he had been sitting while a pot of tea sat on a nearby table. Sighing at Link's lack of manners she strode into the library to set the book back in its rightful place. However, as she strode towards the chair she felt the slight breeze coming from the open balcony doors and looked up to see Link leaning against the rail. Profiled against he night sky, with his tussled blonde bangs blowing in his face, he looked quite mysterious, brooding, and downright handsome causing Zelda to blush slightly.

"You should be careful, standing outside in only a shirt and trousers, tis getting cold as of late and you might catch a cold," Zelda warned softly, stepping outside to join him. Zelda waited for a response that never came and stepping so that she could see his face she saw this his eyes were fixed on the necklace she had seen earlier. Looking at it closely, she saw that it was relatively simple, especially when compared with her own extravagant necklaces but at the same time it had a beauty all its own, the three sapphires shimmering in the night.

"Who do you have a woman's necklace? Did you have a fiancé who gave that to you?" Zelda queried a sudden feeling of dread filling her dread much to her confusion and frustration. Why would it matter if he had a fiancé or not, it wasn't her business was it? Besides it wasn't like he was hers or anything like that.

"No," Link answered flatly, turning and meeting Zelda's deep blue eyes.

"Oh, well then why do you have it then because it doesn't look like it's that valuable," Zelda derided, regretting the words the moment they left her mouth.

"It was my mother's, so shut up!" he exclaimed both angry and sad at the same moment, turning to face her, his eyes blazing..

Zelda instantly felt the greatest sense of shame wash through her. Was she such a terrible person that she would make fun of the last article of love that a mother had left her son?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Zelda tried to defend herself before she was cut off.

"That's just typical of you, making fun of everything that isn't as good as your standards whether or not it has value other than monetary to others," Link cut in.

"Please, I really didn't mean it," Zelda apologized profusely, something she thought that she would never do to Link.

"Just stop it! You don't know what its like to lose your mother and father when you're still a little child," he shouted much like he had earlier when Zelda had brought up this sensitive subject. Except that this time that instead of being remorseful like last time, Zelda's own sense of anger was triggered.

"Don't tell me I don't know what it feels like to lose my mother! At least you got to know your mother and spend some time with her, mine died giving birth to me! So don't you go acting all high and tragic because you're not the only one who's lost someone," Zelda screamed just as loud.

Now it was Link's turn to burn in shame as Zelda revealed a part of her past that was just as hard as his.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Taking several deep breaths Zelda calmed herself down, "I'm sorry about making fun of your mother's necklace."

Satisfied now, Link turned back to lean on the railing, letting the delicate golden chain of the necklace flow from one hand to the other while Zelda too leaned against the railing, just a few feet away.

"What was it like to have your parents for the time you did?" Zelda inquired about the one thing that Link had that she never would.

For several long seconds Link stood silent and Zelda thought that Link was going to ignore her but just when she was about to give up and walk away she heard a response.

"It was wonderful," Link replied simply.

"How so?" she continued, eager to learn what it was like to grow up knowing the loving embrace of one's mother.

More silence ensued as Link thought it over.

"My mother was the best person in the entire world both beautiful and kind. She never hurt anyone nor did she ever want to. We would always go out to play in the fields…" Link reminisced about the time he and she were tumbling about in the grass when he was but 3 while they were playing a game. "She also told the best stories before I went to bed and then she'd tuck me in tight before kissing me on the forehead and telling me she loved me. My dad was great too, he'd always take me out to the fields with him and ride the horse while he plowed the field" Link said with a sad smile.

"They sound like wonderful people," Zelda comforted but for once feeling jealous of Link for having something she would have given up all her riches and fame for.

"Yeah, she was. I'd give anything to just see the, one more time…" Link trailed off.

"What happened to they, how did they pass away?" Zelda asked ever curious. "You don't have to share if you don't want to," she added hurriedly to preclude any temper eruptions on Link's part.

"I don't know why I'm telling you seeing as we're enemies but somehow I get the feeling that they would want me to share my feelings instead of bottling it all up," Link commented, unconsciously rubbing his finger over the center sapphire, taking a deep breath before beginning the story.

"It happened when I was only 3. Summer had come and my mother and I were outside playing in the fields nearby. Late afternoon had come and it was time for my bath but I ran because I didn't want to take it," Link recounted.

Meanwhile, Zelda let a small smile show as the image of a little Link running through a field pursued by his mother, ran through her mind. She imagined a happiness that she herself would never know.

"Eventually she caught me and we wrestled about for a bit until she convinced me by threatening not to tell me my story that night. At home I had gone to my room to prepare for my bath and had come out and saw several bandits in the room with my parents. My father had his musket with him and shouted for my mother to take me which she did. We ran as hard as we could. Already, most of the village was on fire while bandits chased around the inhabitants and either shot them or hacked them to death," Link shuddered.

Unconsciously, Zelda's hand snaked its way up Link's back to find its way onto his shoulder to offer some sort of comfort as he continued with the retelling of the story.

"We ran as fast as we could through the fields of tall grass until I heard a shot and saw my mother fall to the ground. The bullet had hit her in the leg and prevented her from running any further. But she only thought about my welfare and urged me to keep running as she wanted to spare me from the bandits who were close behind. She gave me her necklace, the one I have now that was given to her by my father and her most cherished possession. After she pleaded with me once more I left but I snuck back to see what her fate was. I saw her as she was forced inside the church with the door locked behind her and the torches being thrown in. I watched as the flames enveloped the building and her. I saw her as she twisted about, the flames slowly surrounding her until she died," Link finished morosely.

Zelda stood horrified at this recounting of the past. Never had she suspected that Link had been through such trauma and at a young age. To see one's mother die while still but a toddler was the hardest thing any human could bear. He had lost both his parents at a young age and was forced to complete his childhood without his two greatest loved ones. In comparison Zelda felt extremely fortunate for having at least her father with her.

"Sometimes I wonder that maybe it was my fault my mother passed that night. Maybe if I could have run on my own instead of having my mother carry me so that she could have run faster…" Link theorized.

At this Zelda's heart broke. For Link to lose his parents and have to tell her this tale was sad enough, but him to feel guilt for it Zelda thought was a terrible feeling. Pushing his shoulder so that he was facing her she spoke in a strong yet comforting voice.

"Don't blame yourself for it Link. I'm sure your parents don't and I'm sure that they don't want you having such feelings either," she softly scolded yet comforted in the same time.

And perhaps in his greatest showing of human weakness yet, Link broke into tears and cried, the salty tears leaving a stinging trail down his face.

Zelda, letting her own feelings instead of her brain rule her actions pulled Link into a tight embrace, letting him cry on her shoulder while she comforted him.

A/N interesting plot twist yes? It seems our main characters have come a long way, but just so you know, there's still a long way to go 


End file.
